


Ron A Sabor A Pina (Pineapple Flavored Rum)

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Our boys get drunk. (06/05/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Fortunately, they're not too drunk to fuck. (Anybody remember the Dead Kennedys?)  
  
Birthday challenge issued by reginabellatrix in honor of shakespearespot's BD.  
  
Beta: Annie  


* * *

Malcolm Reed looked at the man who had just come onto the bridge. It was Trip Tucker, whom he had an enormous crush on. Yes, enormous was the correct word because he would get an enormous erection just thinking about him late at night. He didn't know how to tell Trip that he often fantasized about getting him alone, kissing every part of him, and then fucking him senseless. Malcolm shifted in his seat, his pants getting tight around the crotch. Trip walked over to his station and leaned over Malcolm.

"Excuse me, Commander, can I help you?"

"I just wanna check out these readings for myself."

Malcolm leaned to his right so that Trip, who was on his left, could see the readouts better.

"Happy birthday, Malcolm," Trip whispered in his ear.

Malcolm practically jumped at the realization of the proximity of Trip's mouth to his ear. He reddened a bit and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Commander." He turned his head to look at Trip, who had a secret smile on his face. Malcolm frowned, not quite sure how to take that.

Trip swiftly retreated to his own station in a hunched position. Malcolm was set to ask if he was all right when he noticed the reason: Trip Tucker had an enormous erection. Malcolm gulped. Involuntarily, he looked up at Trip's face. Trip had a lascivious look planted on his handsome countenance, and he winked knowingly back at Malcolm. Malcolm quickly turned to his station, biting his  
bottom lip, trying to stop the growing warmness in his crotch. _I've wanted him for months now. Is it possible he feels the same way?_ Malcolm thought.

* * *

Later that evening in the Mess Hall, Malcolm grabbed a plate of food, some hot tea, and then settled in to eat while working on the PADD he had brought along. It was quite late and no one else was there. He was working on a particularly difficult problem with the weapons upgrade when he realized someone else was at his table. Lifting his head, he found himself looking into the clear, light  
blue eyes of Trip Tucker. He also noticed there was a bottle of some type of liquor on the table, next to Trip's hand. Trip pushed it toward Malcolm.

"I brought ya somethin' for your birthday."

Taken aback, Malcolm said, "Thank you, Commander." He looked at the label: _Bacardi Pineapple Rum_

Trip sat two highball glasses on the table. "One shot or two?" he queried.

Malcolm looked at him sideways, not quite sure how to respond. "One, please."

Trip grabbed the bottle, but before opening it, he caressed the bottleneck seductively. Sliding his hand up and down as he twirled his thumb on the cap. Malcolm's eyes grew wide. Trip smiled slyly, undid the cap and poured the alcohol into the glasses. Setting one of the glasses in front of Malcolm, he raised his own and said; "Cheers." But before he drank, he wiggled his very expressive eyebrows and added; "Bottoms up!"

Malcolm sprayed the alcohol through his nose, losing all control when he heard that obvious come-on.

"Commander!" he said, laughing. "Is that your favorite position?"

"Sure! That's the best way to enjoy a stiff drink like this!" Trip grinned widely.

Malcolm spluttered again as he heard the pun. "Is that the optimum way to suck it down, then?"

"Oh yeah, draining that glass is the only way to go. More?"

"Yes, I'd like two fingers, please."

"One's not enough for ya?"

"I'll be asking for three soon."

The more of the rum they drank, the looser their tongues got, and the worse the puns. Trip suddenly stood, swaying slightly.

"Malcolm," he said with a slur, "I think we oughta finish this in my quarters."

"Yes, sir!" Malcolm giggled.

* * *

"Dammit, we forgot the glasses!" Trip cursed.

"I'll go get them," Malcolm offered.

"No, you're the birthday boy. Forget `em! Here's the best way to do this!" Trip grabbed the bottle and upended it, taking a big swig. When he finished he handed it to Malcolm.

"Here, Malcolm, wrap your lips around that!"

Malcolm was feeling extremely horny by this time. What, with all the double entendres and puns flying about the place. The alcohol only added to the sensation. He peered down at Trip's crotch. There it was. Big as life. A huge erection tenting Trip's uniform. Malcolm grabbed Trip's uniform zipper and pulled it down.

"I'd rather wrap my lips around this," he said, reaching into Trip's underwear and pulling out his dick. Malcolm blinked, not quite believing the girth, fell to his knees and commenced sucking Trip's organ. Trip moaned in response as his hands dug into Malcolm's hair. He swayed with the combination of the sexual rush and the alcohol mixing together in his system.

"Ohhh, Malcolm, you don't know how long I've wanted you to do that," he uttered in a breathless whisper.

"Oh I think I do!" Malcolm responded, pulling the underwear down to Trip's knees and returning to sucking. Trip shrugged his shoulders, allowing the uniform to fall off, and then stripped off his blue tank top. Feeling a bit dizzy, he put his hand on Malcolm's shoulder.

"Hey, let's go to the bed before I fall over from what you're doin' to me."

As Trip plopped on the bed Malcolm finished undressing him and then stripped off his own clothing in record time. Not fast enough to elude Trip's hungry stare, however, and by the look Malcolm caught in Trip's eye, he knew Trip liked what he saw. Malcolm climbed on top of Trip, pressing his body against him and started to kiss him, slowly at first and then more forcefully. As Trip tasted himself on Malcolm's tongue his excitement mounted. The kiss broke, giving Trip  
opportunity to moan, "Malcolm, I want you inside me."

Malcolm smiled, "Trip, I can't tell you how long I've wanted to fuck you until you scream!"

Trip looked deep into Malcolm's dark blue eyes and pleaded, "Then do it!"

Malcolm quickly went to Trip's dick and sucked some more, all the while fingering his anus. He glanced about for lube, but focused on the rum, which was within easy reach. Taking the cap off the bottle he poured a bit in his mouth, pushed his finger in through his lips and wet it with the alcohol. He ran his wet finger around Trip's anus and slowly pushed it inside. Trip caught his breath; the alcohol felt cold but Malcolm's finger was warm and the erotic  
sensation it caused was extraordinary. Malcolm again took Trip's dick into his mouth, and swirled it with the alcohol. The same erotic sensation of cold and warm made Trip's dick jump.

Trip knew he wanted more than fingers and he wanted it soon. His body arched toward the nightstand, his hand worked open the drawer and fished for lube. When he found it he tossed it to Malcolm, bouncing it off Malcolm's head and landing it on his stomach. Malcolm had already inserted three fingers deep into Trip with the help of the rum; Trip forgot about the lube and closed his eyes to  
the feeling. The sensations in his anus and dick were soon driving him crazy, and he could barely control his intense desire to come all over Malcolm's face. "Please, Malcolm I need more."

Malcolm quickly lubed up and slowly replaced his fingers with the head of his hard shaft, making the exchange as smooth as possible. Once the exchange was accomplished he pushed himself completely into Trip, stopping for a few heartbeats to allow them both to catch up to the feeling. He then began a steady rhythm with his dick while his mouth trailed kisses along Trip's neck, face, and nipples. Trip's back arched and he pulled Malcolm closer to himself, plunging  
his tongue into Mal's mouth. Malcolm broke the kiss, slowed his rhythm and sat back on his feet, pulling his dick almost completely out. He hooked his arms under Trip's bent knees, pulling them up toward his head, grabbed Trip's ankles and reentered. Malcolm shuddered. This was too much. He picked up the pace and was soon pounding Trip. He took Trip's dick with his right hand and began  
pumping it hard and fast. Trip lost all control, shouted Malcolm's name as he came hard, sending semen up onto Malcolm's chest.

Trip's expression as he came was so intense that it drove Malcolm over the edge, and with one long thrust he came deep inside Trip. His body shuddered with the orgasm and he fell against his lover, resting his head on his chest. Trip caressed his back, breathing deeply.

"Thank you, Malcolm," he whispered.

"Mmm..." Malcolm acknowledged.

"I didn't know you could use rum as lube, Mal. I'll have to remember that," Trip teased.

Malcolm snuggled closer, burying his face in Trip's neck. Trip started giggling. Pretty soon, he was howling with laughter.

"What is it?" Malcolm asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"Also didn't know you were such a cheap date! Hell, if I woulda known it was this easy to seduce ya, I woulda done it months ago! Guess I shoulda figured it out when we were in Shuttlepod One together."

"A cheap date, eh? You'll regret that, Mistah Tucker!" With that, Malcolm started to tickle Trip, running the tips of his fingers along the side of Trip's ribcage. Trip squealed! Malcolm heard that, and dug his fingers in a little harder.

"No, no, Malcolm, stop!" Trip tried to tickle Malcolm back, to no avail.

"You squealed! The chief engineer of the Enterprise squeals like a little girl when he's being tickled!" Malcolm roared with laughter!

Trip tucked his body under and rolled out of the bed, a pillow in his hand. Malcolm went after him, but too late. He got a pillow in the face. As the pillow fell, Trip pushed Malcolm down on the bed, pinning him. They both stopped laughing, taking in ragged breaths. Light, clear blue eyes looked deeply into gray blue ones. Trip kissed Malcolm slowly, swirling his tongue around the teeth and lips of the man who had given him such pleasure earlier.

Lifting his mouth from Malcolm's, he whispered, "It's my turn." His eyes, darkened with desire, held a promise of passion such that Malcolm had never seen before. He closed his eyes and gave in to it.


End file.
